Astuce
Epic Intelligence and its associated Knacks. =Intelligence= This attribute is associated with , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . Epic Intelligence increases the maximum number of languages a character can learn, above the normal maximum of (Intelligence + Academics). Scions with Epic Intelligence multiply their maximum languages known by their number of Epic Intelligence automatic successes. Know-It-All Knacks Know-It-All :Intelligence Knack (from S:H, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. The Scion with this Knack is a wellspring of the bizarre, the obscure, and the arcane. She knows random bits of trivia on every subject under the sun, and while she may not be able to bring those things together into any cohesive area of expertise, her very eclecticism may come in handy, allowing her to come up with obscure clues when everyone else is stumped. Well-Read Virgin :Intelligence Knack (from S:G, changes by GBN) :Prerequisite: Know-It-All :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. While most people find themselves unable to truly apply their intelligence to a problem that falls outside their area of expertise, the Scion with this Knack has studied so extensively that there is no area in which he is not an expert. He may always add his successes from Epic Intelligence to any roll made with the aim of gathering information, even if he possesses no dots in the ability being rolled. Axiom :Intelligence Knack (from S:C, changes by GBN) :Prerequisites: Know-It-All, Well-Read Virgin :Dice pool: Intelligence + Related Ability (varies). Cost: 3L per use. The Scion with this Knack is so intelligent that even when she doesn't quite know the answer, she knows the answer. Whenever the Scion observes a phenomenon or scenario happen exactly the same three times in a row, she may spend three points of Legend and make a pronouncement about the way that scenario works (i.e., "Whenever it rains over the old barn, golden lilypads appear in the pond."). When she does so, she rolls a dice pool appropriate to the situation at hand; the difficulty is variable, based upon the Legend ratings of those involved and the specificity of her claim. If she garners 1-5 successes, she may accurately explain the doings of mortal phenomena; if she gains 6-24 successes she may explain the behavior of lesser immortals, Legendary beings and magical phenomena, and with 25 or more successes she may even explain the behavior of the gods and Overworlds. The Storyteller then informs her, if she is successful, either that her statement is true (meaning that it will always be true, and there will always be golden lilypads when it rains) or that it is false, meaning she has overlooked some detail that ruins the pattern. From that point forward, her successfully-made statement is the truth, whether or not it originally was. Language Mastery Knacks Language Mastery :Intelligence Knack (from S:D, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. Once he has heard a few sentences of an unfamiliar language, the Scion with this Knack is able to gain full, fluent knowledge of it, suddenly able to speak it as if he were a native. He intuitively grasps the language's grammatical rules and vocabulary, but since he has learned it entirely verbally he is unable to spell in it or to write it if it uses a different alphabet or set of characters than his native language. Instant Translation :Intelligence Knack (from S:G, changes by GBN) :Prerequisite: Language Mastery :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. The secrets of all alphabets are available to the Scion with this Knack, who may now read and write as flawlessly in any language as he can speak. As with Language Mastery, he must spend a few moments reading a suitable example of an unfamiliar language before gaining the ability to understand it. Math Genius Knacks Math Genius :Intelligence Knack (from S:H, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. No matter the circumstances or the difficulty of the problem, the Scion with this Knack is able to perform extraordinary feats of calculation on the fly. He needs no pencil or paper and need not spend an extended period of time considering any but the most mind-bending of mathematics; estimations, calculations, and other numerical permutations are solved for him almost instantaneously. Cipher :Intelligence Knack (from S:D, changes by GBN) :Prerequisite: Math Genius :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. Capable of problem solving on an epic scale, the Scion with this Knack can solve any puzzle and break any code, deciphering the complex secrets of any conundrum with ease. She automatically solves any mortal-made code, puzzle or encryption she encounters, and may apply her mighty brain to create uncrackable codes of her own, completely unsolvable by anyone but those also endowed with Epic Intelligence. If the Scion desires, she may craft a code with a specific recipient in mind. The chosen recipient intuitively understands the encoded message-- it's set up to be clear and obvious to that person but impenetrable nonsense to anyone else. Vector :Intelligence Knack (from GBN) :Prerequisites: Math Genius, Cipher :Dice pool: Intelligence + Marksmanship or Thrown. Cost: 1L. The Scion with this Knack has an incredibly keen eye for angles and an acuity and precision only dreamed of by most. Whenever she uses a power or levels an attack that might hit multiple targets - a spray of machine-gun fire, a lobbed fireball, etc. - she may exempt a number of targets equal to her successes from being struck; she guides her missiles so expertly that they skim by the ears and ankles of her friends harmlessly. Mythed Media Knacks Mythed Media :Intelligence Knack :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. Not merely a first-rate builder, the Scion with this Knack is a master craftsman of divine stature. He is fully able to work with the most esoteric and finicky materials, shaping and sculpting with all the prowess of a supernatural creature. This Knack takes the place of or any other unusual powers that may be required to work with a particular material, allowing a Scion to personally complete such crafting projects without needing to seek the aid of cyclopes, tengu, dvergar, or other legendary crafters. Trophy Hunter :Intelligence Knack :Prerequisite: Mythed Media :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. An inveterate crafter, the Scion with this Knack knows exactly which parts and possessions of monsters and Titanspawn are valuable enough to save. This Knack grants an instinctual recognition of trophies, and gives the Scion a vague, general idea what they do, or what modifications (if any) need to be made to make them fully-functional. If the Scion takes the time to study, test, or research a particular trophy to gain more specific information about it, she may roll (Intelligence + Craft) to do so instead of (Intelligence + Occult), if she chooses. Smith Among Gods :Intelligence Knack (from GBN) :Prerequisites: Mythed Media, Trophy Hunter :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. The Scion with this Knack can build anything, anytime, anywhere, bringing his incredible craftsmanship to bear in any discipline. Upon choosing this Knack, the Scion's highest-rated Craft ability becomes Craft (Anything), and can be applied to any construction, repair, or design task regardless of its type or obscurity. The divine drive and aptitude to create flows through the Scion's veins, making him an ideal builder by intuition. Refuge In Logic Knacks Refuge In Logic :Intelligence Knack (from GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. Sometimes the greatest strength of a Scion's mind lies in rationalizing the apparently impossible. Once per day, by taking a step back to logically examine a situation (in combat, this is a 5-tick action), the Scion may once per day arrive at an acceptable conclusion, and the resulting renewal of understanding and determination replenishes lost Willpower. Heroes regain one point of Willpower by using this Knack, Demigods regain two points, and Gods regain three. Blockade of Reason :Intelligence Knack (from S:G, changes by GBN) :Prerequisite: Refuge In Logic :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. The Scion knows that logic and empiricism forge an unassailable bulwark against misdirection and mental intrusion. Upon taking this Knack, he gains an additional . This Reason Resistance roll is the Scion's (Intelligence + Integrity), and he may apply it only against effects that debilitate or incapacitate the Scion's mind or his powers of reasoning. Think This Through :Intelligence Knack :Prerequisites: Refuge In Logic, Blockade of Reason :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1L. The Scion with this Knack is reasonable and articulate enough to talk others down from temporary irrationality, using a few careful links of logic. When an ally is affected by a condition that the Scion's own Reason Resistance could have been applied to, the Scion may spend a point of Legend to try to talk that person out of it. This Knack grants that ally a new check of their resistance against the power's activation roll total, allowing them to add the Scion's dots of Epic Intelligence to the roll as automatic successes. If this second, newly-bolstered Resistance check succeeds, the condition afflicting the ally immediately ends. Tactical Planning Knacks Tactical Planning :Intelligence Knack (from S:C, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. The Scion with this Knack proceeds into combat on the strength of his intelligence and planning alone, rather than relying on the crutch of reflexes. He may substitute his Intelligence for his Wits when rolling to Join Battle (unless he is successfully surprised-- no time to plan!). Fight With Your Head :Intelligence Knack (from S:R, changes by GBN) :Prerequisite: Tactical Planning :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1L per scene. The Scion with this Knack can find the chinks in her opponent's armor at a glance, not only identifying their weaknesses but also calculating ways to exploit them. When faced with an opponent, the Scion may spend a point of Legend to negate some of that opponent's strengths by flawlessly compensating for them. The Scion may negate one automatic success or point of DV per autosuccess granted by her own Epic Intelligence, reducing any combination of the following for the remainder of the scene: *opponent's autosuccesses to attack rolls against the Scion *opponent's autosuccesses to damage rolls against the Scion *opponent's autosuccesses to activation rolls against the Scion for Knacks of any one Epic Attribute *opponent's autosuccesses to activation rolls against the Scion for Boons from any one purview *opponent's DVs against the Scion's attacks *opponent's soaks against the Scion's attacks This Knack can reduce autosuccesses granted by an opponent's Epic Attributes, Knacks, Boons, or any other divine source. However, the Scion with this Knack is the only one to benefit from the opponent's reduced capabilities; she is not actually reducing her foe's speed and strength, just taking those abilities into account and adjusting her actions to compensate. Wireless Interface Knacks Wireless Interface :Intelligence Knack (from S:D, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1L per device per scene. The Scion with this Knack is able to tap into the minds of any and all computers around her, manipulating them even if she does not physically touching them. She may mentally operate any computer or other sophisticated electronic device that she can see without touching it, tapping straight into its operating systems to bypass the need for things like keyboards and physical input. She suffers from a 2-dice distraction penalty while doing so if anything else is going on around her. Remote Control :Intelligence Knack (from GBN) :Prerequisite: Wireless Interface :Dice pool: Intelligence + Science. Cost: 1L per device per scene. The Scion is so easily able to visualize the inner workings of machinery and circuitry that he can manipulate them with the power of her mind alone. He can now use Wireless Interface to control any piece of machinery he can see, remotely operating it as if doing so in person as though doing so in person. No longer limited to operating computers and electronics like a normal (if potentially distant) user, he may rip data from mainframes with a glance, glide past passwords and firewalls like a ghost, and command systems with a whim, with no thought to such parochial concerns as programs and syntax. He automatically gains control over any mortal-built machine, but must make an opposed (Intelligence + Science) roll to seize the functionality of any machine designed or built by anyone with Epic Intelligence. He may control only one machine at a time, but may choose to abandon one and pay for another at any time. Miscellaneous Intelligence Knacks Perfect Memory :Intelligence Knack (from S:H, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. The Scion with this Knack has a memory that goes beyond the photographic to the completely eidetic. Any detail, no matter how small or inconsequential, may be remembered with perfect clarity if she noticed it, no matter how long ago a scene occurred or what else she might have been doing since. She remembers everything with crystal clarity and need never fear forgetting a vital piece of information. Speed Reader :Intelligence Knack (from S:G, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. The Scion with this Knack processes at a superhuman speed, rendering him able to digest the written word hundreds of times more quickly than his compatriots. He may completely and thoroughly read up to five pages of text per second. Multitasking :Intelligence Knack (from S:D, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. Even the most astute of thinkers can be overwhelmed when trying to do too many things at once, but for the Scion with this Knack, juggling jobs is a breeze. She may easily perform any number of mental actions (up to a maximum of her Epic Intelligence rating) simultaneously, giving her the potential to solve a knotty math problem, work on a symphonic composition, give a lecture on nuclear physics and sketch out a blueprint for an ambitious new building, all while driving to work with the other hand. Secrets of Science :Intelligence Knack (from GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. The Scion with this Knack is simply among the most brilliant scientists on the planet, no matter what sort of scientific topics she applies her brainpower to. Upon choosing this Knack, the Scion's highest-rated Science ability becomes Science (All Sciences), and can be applied to any scientific task regardless of its type or obscurity. The Scion's divine knowledge unlocks the secrets of all aspects of the World and its workings. Teaching Prodigy :Intelligence Knack (from S:H) :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1L to grant a moment of insight. Not only a whiz on her own but also an accomplished teacher, the Scion with this Knack may pass her expertise on through tutoring and lecturing, helping her students to make the necessary leaps of logic, intuition, and understanding to fully grasp the material. When the Scion takes time to have a teaching session with another character, teaching an Ability that the Scion has a higher score in than her student, that student gains a moment of insight which can be used later. Later on, the student may cash in that moment of insight to gain a bonus on any roll using the Ability the Scion taught, representing the crucial wisdom the Scion passed on in her lesson. If the student is a mortal, the moment of insight grants bonus dice equal to the Scion's dots of Epic Intelligence. If the student has a Legend score, the moment of insight grants the same number of automatic successes. The student can hold onto the moment of insight for as long as desired before using it, but no student can save up more than one moment of insight from the same divine teacher at the same time. Telepathy :Intelligence Knack (from S:G, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1L per target per scene. As adept mentally as some are physically, the Scion with this Knack may eschew audible conversation entirely and may send thoughts straight into the head of any person she can see, speaking to them entirely mentally. Ultimate Intelligence :Dice pool: None. Cost: 30L + 1W. Once per scene, the Scion can focus her powerful mind, becoming the definitive embodiment of intelligence, able to solve any problem. The Scion picks one verifiable fact to instantly know, one theory to instantly know how to prove or disprove, or one goal to instantly formulate a surefire plan to achieve, no matter how improbable (as long as it's not actually impossible). Note that having a surefire plan doesn't mean the plan is within the Scion's ability to personally enact, but enlisting appropriate assistance should be a trivial task for someone with such prodigious brainpower. Catégorie:Tomorrow Belongs To Me Catégorie:Pouvoirs